Sins of the Father
by future bra
Summary: A dark look into Gendo's memory of the death of his wife. Takes place before the series. Complete


Sins of the Father

By Future Bra

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do own the story though.

*****

A scream ran through the room. Everyone jumped and immediately turned their attention to the EVA. Gendo winced as he watched the EVA go berserk. It thrashed around and then grabbed its head. The scream of the girl rang out again. Gendo shut his eyes.

_'I mustn't run away…I mustn't run away…'_

Those familiar words ran thought his head briefly. He had heard them often at times like this. He shuddered and re-opened his eyes. 

"Backup power is almost gone. Another 30 seconds remaining." A voice said in the back of the room, but it sounded far away.

_'Why? Why is this happening?'_

The EVA was still clutching at its head. The screams were becoming louder. Gendo tried to look away but could not. Something was stirring inside of him. Something he had not felt for many years. Without realizing what he was doing, he moved toward the large window and briefly placed his hand on it. The EVA suddenly looked towards him. It's eyes lit up to a bright green.

_'My God…'_

For a split second, the eyes looked almost human. Human eyes full of hate, looking into Gendo Ikari's soul.

_'The eyes…'_

The giant hand of the EVA launched forward into the glass. The glass held. The second punch cracked it a little. Cries ran out in the room. The screams of the pilot turned into muffled words.

"You…bastard!"

The color drained from Gendo's face as the third punch neared.

"DIE!"

The first neared the glass. Gendo stood there, to frightened to move. Everything started to happen in slow motion.

"Kassan…" 

__

'What?' Everything around him when white. Gendo was no longer looking at the EVA. He was in a large hanger type room. The faces of the people were distorted but he knew exactly who they were.

"Kassan…where are you going?" Came the cheerful voice of the small boy. A tall woman was in front of him in a white plug suit. Gendo could clearly see the boy's face. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The woman's face was blurry.

_'No…not again…'_

"I'll be right back Shin-chan," the woman said as she sat down inside of an entry plug. 

_'Please…don't make me watch again…please'_

The entry plug raised in the air and made its way toward a large, shadowed object. It was then out of site.

"Entry plug is in. Starting synchronization test." Lights came on, showing EVA Unit 01. The boy looked at it in amazement.

"That's an EVA. It will help protect us one day." The boy looked behind him and saw a man standing there. He began to look a little uneasy.

" Tousan?" The boy stepped back a little, not taking his eyes off of the man. When the man made no reply, he turned back toward the EVA.

An alarm sounded. The EVA moved. Its eyes became bright green and it roared.

"Tousan!" the boy cried and ran to him.

_'No! I don't want to see! I can't!'_

The man looked down at the boy and smirked. The boy's eyes became wide and he backed up slowly. Another woman appeared. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a lab coat. She smiled at the man and looked at the EVA.

A scream came from it. The boy gasped and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kassan!" he cried and fell on the floor.

Gendo returned to reality. The fist had stopped an inch from the glass. He smiled and turned away from the window. His eyes were still wide but were hidden behind his glasses.

_'Yes. She is still in there. In some ways, I wish I had not killed her. Then again…if she had lived, I would not have the perfect weapon. I guess that's life.'_

His thoughts flashed back to the look on the boy's face when he realized his father's betrayal.

_'He will do nicely. It's a good thing he can't remember what happened that day. It will be much easier to control him.'_

"Sir, the EVA rejected her. There is no way that Rei will be able to pilot it." A blonde hared woman said. Gendo glanced at her and kept walking. She followed after him.

"We will need a new pilot. You already know who he is. I want him here within the week." 

"But sir, your son, he has no…" Gendo cut her off.

"He will pilot it. Go make the necessary preparations." He walked away leaving the blonde sending an icy glare at his back. He entered his office and sat at his desk. He breathed out a sigh of relief. 

_'Until the boy gets here, I will continue using Rei in Unit-01. Then I will start her in the Dummy Plug System. Yes…my plan is coming together…'_

He sat there for a time musing about his master plan. Then he reached in on of the dower of his desk and pulled out a picture. It was of him and a woman. As he gazed at it, a solitary tear slid down his face.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and ripped the picture in half and threw in the wastebasket. He then left the room to over see the repairs to the Eva.


End file.
